


Rose, Rose I love you

by red_button



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_button/pseuds/red_button
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>地球人眼中的玫瑰似乎和瓦肯人眼中的稍微有点不同<br/>短短的情人节cupcake，短到我都不好意思说是小甜饼，不管怎么说吧，祝大家节日快乐！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose, Rose I love you

晚餐后，Leonard McCoy气鼓鼓地坐在他舱房的视频通讯器前等待着通讯接通，由于白天发生的事，即使是情人节这样让人愉快的日子，漫长的星际通讯等待也还是让Leonard更加恼火。  
午休时间，为了给Spock一个惊喜，Leonard把他叫来了自己的办公室。在企业号生活的这几年已经让Spock学会不要直接指出庆祝各种节日的不合逻辑，更不能在节日当天科普这个节日的来历。但是现在，他看着脸涨得通红，嘴张了好几次却都没说出一句话的Leonard，实在有些担心。  
“Leonard，你是否感觉不适？”  
“什么？哎，算了。”Leonard叹了口气，转身从办公桌抽屉里拿出小小一束玫瑰，塞进了Spock怀里，“我知道你吃了巧克力后会是什么反应，所以想来想去还是就送你花好了，虽然确实挺俗的，不过过节嘛，总得送你点什么。”  
“谢谢你，ashayam。”Spock闻了闻玫瑰，清新的香味让人感到愉悦，他随意挑了一朵，轻轻摘下一瓣花瓣就放进了嘴里，“虽然瓦肯人没有偏好，不过如果下次再送我花的话，希望可以是更甜一些的。”  
看着一点点被吃光的玫瑰，Leonard的眼珠子都要瞪出来了，“你在干什么？！这不是给你吃的！”  
Spock不解地歪了歪脑袋，他总是不明白他的地球人为什么会突然生气，“只是观赏可食用的植物是一种浪费，而浪费是不合逻辑的。”说着，他又往嘴里塞了一瓣花瓣。  
“你……”  
“Ashayam？”  
“滚出我的医疗舱！”

就在Leonard又在内心狠狠骂了Spock一顿的时候，通讯终于接通了，视频里的瓦肯老人露出了一个可以称之为是微笑的表情，“晚上好，医生。”  
“晚上好。我们得谈谈。”  
“发生了什么？”  
“我不知道在你那个宇宙‘我们’的关系怎么样，我也不知道不同宇宙的相似性究竟有多少。巧克力确实不是一个好主意，但是玫瑰？真是谢谢了，我现在不得不说当时相信你的我简直就是个傻瓜！”  
“他不喜欢你送的玫瑰吗？”  
“你们瓦肯人不说喜欢，”Leonard翻了个白眼，“不过非要说感觉的话，他应该还是喜欢的，毕竟在短短几分钟里他几乎就把那束花都吃完了，也挺好的，不用费心去找个花瓶。”  
“抱歉，我没有考虑到这种情况。”  
“说的像你会浪费可食用植物一样。”  
“当我认识我的医生的时候，我在大部分成员都是地球人的环境里已经生活了足够长的时间，那时的我已经学会不要在地球人前做这些。”Spock大使的目光突然转向了Leonard身后的某处，“用你们的话来说，看来我们有客人了。”  
顺着大使的目光，Leonard也看到了进入他房间的人，“我稍后再打给你。”  
“我必须指出，有问题不直接与本人解决，而是求助于他的副本是相当不合逻辑的行为。并且，他虽然是我的副本，可是，不同的经历已经使得我们并不完全相同。”  
“是是是，因为我是个不合逻辑的地球人才会这么做嘛。”  
虽然Leonard看上去在笑，可Spock知道，用地球人不合逻辑的比喻来形容的话，他现在其实已经气炸了。为了终止这场无意义的争吵，他伸手握住了Leonard的双手，深情地看着对方的眼睛，“我为中午的事感到抱歉，我没有充分考虑地球习俗和你的心情，请再原谅我一次。”  
看着Spock真诚的眼神，Leonard突然觉得生气的自己是在无理取闹，毕竟那是瓦肯人的习惯，他不该直接就和Spock生气，“我多少也有点不对，这次我们就算扯平吧，你有什么想要的吗？我是说，我想再送你点什么能多保留几天的东西。”  
“Ashayam，只要你在我的身边就已经是最大的礼物了。”  
“哇喔，真看不出来，原来瓦肯人这么会说情话的。”Leonard亲了亲Spock的嘴唇，原本蜻蜓点水的吻瞬间被瓦肯人加深，一吻结束后Leonard甚至都觉得有些腿软。被屋内漫天看不见的粉红泡泡包围，他正思索着上次用到一半的润滑剂不知道被扔到哪里了，结果Spock却无情地戳爆了所有粉红气泡。  
“我还是想要提出一个要求。”Spock轻抚着怀中人类的背脊。  
“行，你说。”  
“鉴于苹果和玫瑰都是蔷薇科的植物，我希望你不要再接受舰长给你的苹果了。”  
“它们的意义不一样！没人会用苹果表白！”  
“它们都是蔷薇科的，本质上并没有什么不……我不知道你为什么要迁怒于我的刘海，ashayam，请你快放手，我感觉我的刘海正在以每秒……嗷——”  
谁说瓦肯人不吼叫的？

-END-


End file.
